1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prosthetics and more particularly pertains to a new knee prosthesis for providing a user with a natural walking gait and flexion resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of prosthetics is known in the prior art. More specifically, prosthetics heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior includes a thigh frame, a leg frame, and an air cylinder interconnecting the thigh and leg frames with an adjusting means for the air cylinder and also includes a phase detector for detecting swing phases and stance phases, walking speed detector for detecting an actual walking speed, and control unit for adjusting the degree of opening of the valve of the air cylinder corresponding to the actual walking speed. Another prior art includes a leg frame and also includes an actuator motor/generator to control gait and/or to generate electrical energy, and also includes an air cylinder being pivotally connected to a lever which is coupled to a knee assembly. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new knee prosthesis.